


An Even Stranger Connection

by untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl/pseuds/untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl
Summary: Summer post-season 2. MilevenMike looked down at Eleven, his eyes wide. Was he really hearing Eleven in his head?





	An Even Stranger Connection

Eleven sighed, snuggling into Mike’s chest further from her place in his lap in the Wheeler’s basement. The party was hanging out at the Wheeler’s after a long summer day of bike riding and skateboarding. They were having their fifth Star Wars marathon of the summer and were currently on Return of the Jedi. All eyes were glued to the little screen in the basement, as if this was the first time the group had seen the masterpiece.

Mike looked down at Eleven as he felt her moving and smiled as he watched her get comfortable. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and continued running his free hand through her hair, his other arm hugged tightly to Eleven’s chest.

It was early august and Eleven had been back for nearly nine months. Mike still couldn’t believe they had been separated for a year. As soon as Eleven had returned they picked right back up where they started, as if she had never been gone. Mike, of course, was still overly protective, refusing to leave her alone unless Hopper was with her and Eleven was equally paranoid, most nights throwing fits when Mike had to leave her and sulking the entire 7 hours that Mike was at school.

Eleven tilted her head up to smile at Mike when she felt the gentle kiss he pressed to the crown of her head. Mike smiled in return before leaning down and bridging the gap between their lips.

“Son of a bitch!” Dustin exclaimed, startling everyone. “How many times do we have to tell you, no making out during Star Wars. This shit is sacred!”

Mike rolled his eyes at Dustin’s dramatics, extracting his hand from Eleven’s curls and wrapping his arm around her tightly. Eleven blushed, as per usual, and pressed her cheek back into Mike’s chest, her eyes returning to the screen.

Everyone settled back down, watching as Leia introduced herself to Wicket the Ewok, Eleven’s favourite scene.

‘ _Stupid, Dustin!_ ’

Mike jumped as Eleven’s voice ran through his head. Eleven looked up at him worriedly as he muttered a quick sorry, his cheeks tinged pink.

‘ _Weird…_ ’

Mike looked down at Eleven, his eyes wide. Was he really hearing Eleven in his head? He spent the rest of the movie starring intensely at the top of Eleven’s head. He didn’t hear Eleven’s voice for the remainder of the movie.

Once the movie ended everyone began pulling out their sleeping bags and finding a spot in the basement to sleep. As usual, Dustin and Lucas were arguing over the couch while Max and Will watched with amused smiles. Mike was busy piling blankets and pillows from the upstairs hallway cupboard into Eleven’s fort for him and Eleven to use, while Eleven was in the bathroom changing into her PJs.

“Enough! I call the couch!” Max yelled over the bickering 14 year olds, throwing her sleeping bag onto the couch and settling in. Dustin whined about how unfair this was as he lazily threw his sleeping bag to the ground and climbed in. Lucas decided to place his sleeping bag right next to the couch, not letting out a single complaint. Will shook his head at how ridiculous his friends were and climbed into his sleeping bag near Dustin’s.

Once Eleven has returned from the bathroom Mike turned out the lights before crawling into the fort where Eleven was waiting for him. She smiled as she threw the lump of blankets over Mike and herself. She squeezed in as close to Mike as possible as he tucked the blankets in tightly around them. While Eleven hated being enclosed in small, dark places, she loved feeling completely enveloped in Mike’s warmth and safety.

“Hey, El,” Mike whispered, his forehead pressed to Eleven’s.

“Mike?”

Mike chewed his lip nervously, rethinking what he was about to tell his girlfriend. He felt like he was going crazy, hearing Eleven’s voice clearly in his head. Eleven raised her hand to his cheek, gently stroking his cheek bone with her thumb.

“Well, earlier when we were watching the movie something weird happened,” Mike began, Eleven’s eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion. “I-I think that I maybe heard you thinking.”

“Heard me thinking?”

“Yeah, like I heard your voice in my head after Dustin yelled at us,” Mike continued, his cheeks hot with embarrassment.

‘ _Can you hear me now?_ ’

Mike jumped, unused to the sudden intrusion to his internal dialogue, pulling his forehead from Eleven’s.

“Sorry, sorry!” Eleven whispered, reaching out for Mike, worried she had upset him.

“No, its okay. Just… wow,” Mike whispered, in awe of the new power. He chewed his lip, wondering whether he could do it back. He concentrated on telepathically telling Eleven how cool he thought this was.

When Eleven’s eyes widened in shock, Mike knew he had succeeded.


End file.
